yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Joakim Hellstrand
Joakim Hellstrand, also known as Rythian, is a Swedish member of the Yogscast and a renowned lover of Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends and World of Warcraft. Rythian has shown Simon and Lewis through new HoN and LoL characters on numerous occasions. In-Yogiverse Rythian also has his own YouTube channel, to which he uploads playthroughs of games, as well as game updates. Presently, Rythian has a Tekkit Adventure and XCOM: Enemy Unknown playthrough and he recently started playing Dishonored as well. Survival Games During the Yogscast Survival Games, Rythian teamed up with Mexxy from the VoxelBox. However while fighting off skeletons Mexxy accidentally killed Rythian. Mexxy was later murdered by Martyn and Toby. Tekkit During Duncan's Tekkit series, it was shown that Rythian had his own working area in with several other people which essentially formed a compound. He used this area to accumulate his own wealth through alchemy and the Equivalent Exchange mod of Tekkit, but he was killed and everything he had was destroyed when Duncan and Sjin fought a massive battle that involved several weapons of mass destruction. Rythian later appeared on Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit series being shipwrecked near the Sjips Co. Compound. He claimed he had been in his own world accumulating much wealth and "swimming in Red Matter" but unfortunately he accidentally destroyed everything he had and set out with just a boat to his possession. After Duncan and Sjin had their epic battle, Rythian woke up partially buried underground on a distant island with nothing but dirt and 11 experience levels. Rythian set about getting everything back and quietly plotted to enact revenge against Duncan and Sjin. Despite setbacks from zombies and creepers, Rythian remained optimistic and determined and he swiftly gathered much-needed resources for his comeback. At one point, he moved to a different island and setup a temporary hut made of dirt and cobblestone. There, he constructed what he needed to perform alchemy, and put everything into a bag. He deconstructed his hut and set off on a boat to find someone else; since he had seen evidence of others from the cobblestone he found while exploring the Nether for some crucial Glowstone. His plan seems to have been to pretend to have nothing, and further prepare himself for a comeback. With a clear idea in mind, Rythian sailed out into the sea and happened to come across a then new branch of Sjips Co. where Sjin drafted him into the Sjips Co. militia, handing him an Iron Pickaxe and a stone sword called Jim. Rythian later demonstrated a vanishing trick to Sips and Sjin, leaving "magical fallout" in the form of cobblestone in his wake. His addition to Sjips Co. meant the rivalry said company has with Honeydew Inc. was more even. Rythian helped the duo progress further with their projects, while using Sjips Co.'s resources to his own advantage as well; most importantly of which was a Destruction Catalyst and a Dark Matter Pickaxe. Rythian left when he felt he was suitably prepared, and shortly afterwards, his position was taken up by Nilesy. In Rythian's latest Tekkit series, he announced plans for building a Mage Tower and ran into Zoey, who has now allied with him and become his apprentice, with the common goal of getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan, under the company name "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park." They eventually ally with Teep, a sharp-shooting dinosaur, as well. They spend some time gather power and constructing powerful rings, amulets, armor, and tools, as well as creating golems. He was recently 'betrayed' by Zoey after she showed him her Secret Laboratory, B.A.R.R.Y., underneath the Blackrock Stronghold. This laboratory had several monitors showing different facts, including code-names and danger levels, about every single player in the Yogscast Tekkit Server. He himself was code-named as "Shadow", whilst his danger level was "Extreme", something that may point to Zoey having a plan to betray him later. He had (naturally) mixed feelings about this, and said he was going to have a serious talk about this, although they now had to focus about saving their fellow dinosaur sharpshooter, Teep. They also construct a fortress made of Basalt Bricks, named Blackrock Fortress, although also refered to as Blackrock Stronghold. Rythian set out to distract Sjin while Zoey set about freeing Teep. The two of them talked for a while, with Rythian pressing that Sjin had ruined many people's lives when he and Duncan waged their violent war in the old server. Sjin maintained that it was Duncan's fault, but then Rythian noticed Zoey and Teep escaping, so he brought the discussion to an end and hurled snowballs. Sjin fired at him with his laser, making Rythian shoot a fireball at him. Rythian decided to flee when he saw how much damage he was taking without his armour; leaving Sjin on fire and under attack from hostile mobs. Once Rythian returned to the Castle, he was unable to find Teep or Zoey, and resorted to checking their location on the B.A.R.R.Y. system. There, he found the two had gone to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. Rythian realized that he was alone for the first time since he started his quest for vengeance, ending their first season A few weeks later, the next season starts. Rythian has, in the time between seasons, advanced further, creating a Hyperkinetic Lens, a weapon that fires explosive projectiles, Nova Cataclysms, powerful magical explosives, and a Void Ring, enabling him to teleport. He also seems to have gone through an emotional shift, as he now has become focused entirely on defeating Sjin, or 'the fight' as he refers to it, calling his adventures with Zoey, the construction of the golems, and the building of Blackrock fortress 'stupid distractions'. Blackrock fortress is now full of spider webs, and the laboratory that Zoey constructed is in a state of disrepair. Rythain now mostly speaks in a monotone, sounding either emotionless, depressed, tired, or disinterested throughout the first episode, and pauses randomly. He revisits the mushroom throne room, in which Barry is shown to be dying, with holes in him, and his crown has fallen from his head. He also visits the B.A.R.R.Y chamber, in which many of the screens show errors. He pauses when he sees the notes of Zoey and Teep's screens, Zoey's reading "I'm sorry", and Teep's reading "I did it Rythian. I saved our dinosaur.", which were presumably messages from Zoey. Rythian has yet to check his own monitor. He starts testing the Hyperkinetic Lens out, while saying that he didn't need Zoey, and that he's better off with her gone. He has yet to refer to Zoey by name, in the new season, only saying 'her'. He often seems haunted and angry at memories of Zoey, as shown in his destruction of Barry, and his angry actions every time he talks about her. Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest, Rythian was allied with Zoey. In Round 1, they didn't get much, Rythian had an arrow, some wheat and a cooked chicken, Zoey found an ender pearl and a plank with a nail in it. However, Zoey did manage to get a crown. She gave the plank to Rythian to protect her, as she had the crown. On the stairs on Dragonskull Mountain, they found a pile of other people's loot. They grabbed it, but didn't bother to equip any of it. Immediately after, Zoey encountered Hannah who managed to knock her off. Zoey however, got ahead of Hannah and probably panicking, threw her ender pearl, which led her to her death by fall damage. Immediately after, Rythian got shot by Sjin. Zoey's crown burned in lava despite being fireproof. In Round 2, they didn't have much at the beginning, but everything changed after Rythian got Sips and later also Sjin and Noxite. He got killed by Noxite's partner, iBuze, later, but Zoey escaped and got the same crown as in Round 1. Zoey avenged Rythian by burning iBuze in the lavafall she was using to go up to the winners' podium. Zoey won the second round. In Round 3, they climbed up the Dragonskull mountain and then climbed back down the steep side not using the stairs. On the way down, Rythian discovered a chest with a zombie arm, some cooked meat and a raw fish. Not much later, Zoey found a spiked mace. They came across a few chests before, at the sunset, they got back to town where they encountered Sips and Sjin, who killed both of them. Sips and Sjin later also won the round. Series Ongoing *The Tekkit Rebirth (with Zoey and Teep) *XCOM- Team Yogscast vs Aliens (Solo) *Dishonored (Solo) Finished *The Tekkit Adventure (with Zoey) *The Tekkit Prequel *Bastion *Alice in Wonderland: Madness Returns *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *Bioshock 2 *Tekkit: Season 1 *Trine 2: Goblin Menace (with Sjin and Zoey) Quotes *"Hello, I am Rythian and welcome to Minecraft." *"Hello, I am Rythian and this is Minecraft." *"...because why not?" *"Oh, snappity snap!" *"Sips_ was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Sjin was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"Noxite was slain by Rythian; OWNED" *"I am your worst nightmare!" *"Well, this is my land. Time to make it my bitch." *"Christ on a bike!" *"It's fine." *"Fair enough." *(To Nilesy) "Why don't you take your wood, and your dirt, and shove them up your inventory..." *"Damn you Guard Guy!" *"Zoey, there's no magic alarms." *(To Zoey) "We're going to have a serious talk later." *(In a forced friendly voice) "Sjin! You little bastard!" *"See you later, shitlords! ...No, that didn't fit... ''*goes back* ''See you later, sucker!" *"Harsh words! Harsh words from a man in a melon suit!" *"Well I guess I'm alone again." *"Oh well..." *"She...she was distractions. This is all distractions." *"What's the point?" *"Brilliant" *"The day you become predictable is the day you die." Trivia *Rythian's Steam account can be found here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/Rythian *Rythian's Honcast account can be found here: http://honcast.com/profiles/Rythian/ *Rythian has noted that he is the Hug Master on his twitter. *Rythian's skin has Enderman eyes on his back, leading many to think he is part Enderman. He does share some traits with Enderman, since he doesn't like rain and when he used his Void Ring to teleport, he said it felt,"fairly natural" to him. *Rythian also hates Enderman. *In 'The Tekkit Rebirth', you can see that Zoey kept him happy and amused. After Zoey betrayed him, he is shown to be depressed and only wants war, what may indicate that Zoey is important for him. Gallery Rythian.jpg|Rythian's coat of arms. Rythianava.png|Rythian's former Twitter avatar. images-7.jpeg|Rythian's former YouTube avatar. rythiannew.jpeg|Rythian's current avatar on both Twitter and YouTube. Rythian.png|Rythian's Minecraft skin. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep by dan neko97-d5jcth2.png|Fan art of Rythian, Tee and Zoey. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Fan art of Rythian, Teep and Zoey. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Goon